Green Eyes
by Carrie-ko
Summary: Duo meets a girl in his dream, one who'll show him the truth about his past...


Green Eyes  
A Gundam Wing/Clover  
Written by Carrie-ko  
  
Darkness. Warm darkness was all around him. Duo felt as if he could almost to dissolve into it, like sugar in warm water.  
He didn't know how long he'd been there in the dark, perhaps forever? A day? A few minutes? All relevance of time seemed to   
disappear there. I kinda like it here, he thought to himself, No wars, no fighting or sadness. I could stay here forever if I could.  
  
Suddenly, the silent darkness around him was broken as a white figure appeared before himself. Who are you? Duo asked, without moving his mouth. Was it telepathy? It was a young waif of a girl, thin and pale, dressed in a simple white summer dress. Wispy, short white hair fluttered around her face like goose feathers. She had a pair of luminous green eyes, eyes that seemed to look straight into Duo's soul.   
  
Who... who are you? Why am I here with you? Duo said, or rather thought.  
  
I am Suu. What's your name? The girl replied. She had a pretty voice, like the tinkling of glassware, and it echoed throughout the vast space the pair stood in.  
  
Duo... Duo Maxwell. Are we...?  
  
Yes... We are in a dream. I have the ability to walk in others' dreamscapes. She smiled slightly. You're like me, aren't you?  
  
Huh? What do you mean, Suu? The young God of Death didn't know what the ethereal girl was talking about.   
  
Take my hand, and I will show you, Duo. I'll show you what I mean. Suu outstretched her gentle, small hand. Duo hesitated, but took it anyway.   
  
Suddenly, they weren't in the dark any longer.  
  
---------  
  
Suu and Duo were standing in the corner of a sterilized white hospital room. It was small, with only a large window to the world outside. In front of the window lay a bed with a woman in it. Her dark brown hair was plaited neatly down behind her. She looked very tired, yet very pretty. She was looking down at a small bundle in her arms with a beautiful smile on her face.  
  
"My beautful boy," she whispered down at the infant. "My wonderful baby boy... I love you so much. I can't wait to see you gow up... How handsome you'll be..."  
  
Who is that? Duo asked Suu. Was this another dream? Was it reality? Duo had no clue.  
  
You don't remember? Suu said.  
  
Suddenly, the door next to them opened, and three men in strange army uniforms and one brunette nurse walked in. The foursome came up to the woman in the bed.  
  
"Eva Newtype, I presume?" Said the taller of the three men. The sweet-face woman looked up.  
  
"Yes? Who are you?" She asked, slightly alarmed.  
  
"We're sorry," said the middle-size one, "But the tests preformed on your baby after birth have determined him to have... 'special abilities', shall we say."  
  
Eva Newtype's deep blue eyes grew wide with fear. "What... do you mean? My baby's fine. There's nothing wrong with him." She clutched her tiny son closer to her chest, protecting him within her arms.  
  
"We only wish it were so," said the first man, "but according to the Clover Leaf Project, your son has the potential power equalling that of a Three-Leaf."  
  
"No! No way! I WON'T let you take him from me! NO!" she screamed, wanting to sink into the mattress of her bed. As Duo and Suu watched in deep sadness and heartbreak, Eva tried to push the three strange men away from her and her son, but the shotest one held her down as the nurse injected her with tranquilizer, putting her into a deep sleep.  
  
"She won't remember a thing, I promise you that," said the tall nurse to the tallest man. She carefully took the swaddled child out of his mother's arms and placed him in the arms of the second man. "Please don't do him any harm. He's just a baby, sirs."  
  
The man frowned and adjusted his dark sunglasses. "We will do whatever we want. The five elders are in charge of him now. Whatever they want done to him, they'll do." And with that, the men walked out and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Duo tuned to Suu, apparently shaken by the incident. They didn't see us?  
  
No... This is a memory dream. They were just part of it. But I can assure you, this truly did happen.  
  
Who were those guys? They're unlike any kind of soldier I've seen before.  
  
Those were soldiers from the Secret Colours Battalion, a society under the rule of the five elders of government.   
  
And the Clover Leaf Project...?  
  
Suu sighed deeply, with sadness in her voice. It was a test the government conducted on children many years ago.  
  
The scene changed again. This time they were standing in a laboratory with hospital beds scattered all arund it. Scientists in white coats were standingover each. There had to be hundreds of baeds, each with a young patient inside. They ranged from infants to young adults. One bed held a group of small triplets, another a black-haired teenage girl, and another... a young, frightened Suu.  
Duo and Suu walked over to where the scientists were leaning over her former self in awe and fear.  
  
That's you in the bed? What was wrong with you?  
  
Yes... I'm a Four-Leaf Clover. I always have been. The only one in existance.  
  
What was this all about? Duo thought of the plague on L2, of poor Solo, and of dear Sister Helen.  
  
Years ago, the government conducted experiments on children to see if they could use sorcery. Magic and special abilities aren't allowed in this country.  
  
Magic?  
  
Yes.   
  
Then what are you doing there on the bed? Are you a witch?  
  
No, not a witch-- A Clover. A Four-Leaf Clover. The only one.  
  
Clover?  
  
The government created a classification system to measure how much power a Clover child had. One and Two-Leafs had very limited powers, and were able to go home after testing. The Three-Leafs and Four-Leafs weren't. They has huge amounts of magic and so they were locked up in government-owned facilities in secret. We weren't allowed to leave or make contact with anyone but robots, so we couldn't fall in love.  
  
What? Not fall in love? What's wrong with that?  
  
Shh. Listen.  
  
"You know what will happen if she shows any sort of affection towards anyone, don't you?" said one scientist to another.  
  
"She'd most likely want that person to be happy no matter what, and use her power to assure that. She must not fall in love, or it could mean the end of society as we know it. The two could take over the world if it meant that much to them."  
  
"Please," the young Suu pleaded, "I want to go home. I want to see my mama. Please?"  
  
"Not yet, dear Suu," assured another white-clad man.  
  
Duo filled with anger, cleching his fist. So they locked you up? Forever? That's terrible! I tell ya, if I was a Three-leafer, I'd--  
  
But you are, Duo Maxwell. You are a Clover. Duo fell silent, his deep azure eyes growing large.   
  
What?  
  
That little child who was taken away from his mother... That was you. Eva Newtype was your mother.  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. How could that be when he had no memory of it all happening? His mind was filled with memories... Memories of ending up in the cargo bay of a L2-bound ship when he was six years old; of life on the streets with Solo and the other homeless kids; of the terrible deadly plague that killed so many people; of his dear Solo dying; of the days in Maxwell Church; of the Deathscythe and his fellow Gundams, not to mention Hilde... He had no special powers, he'd never ever used as much as a spark! How could it be?  
  
Why? How? Tears streamed down Duo's face. The God of Death sobbed as Suu embraced him warmly. Duo felt the warmth of her frail-looking body, and he realized he wasn't alone in this. Suu had gone throughas much hurt and pain as he had. She hugged her back. The two of them stood in the warm darness once more.  
  
Don't cry, Duo. Please? If you cry, then I cry. We are connected as Clovers, you know.  
  
How did I wind up with no memory of all this? Suu, little Suu, please tell me.  
  
They let go of each others' bodies. Suu wiped away the tears welling in her beautiful grass-green eyes. Duo let his dry themselves.  
  
A Two-Leafer, Gingetsu, broke into the dome you were kept in when you were a toddler. He injected a memory-eraser serum into you, and put you on a ship while you were sleeping. You wond up of the L2 colony soon. The only problem was, you'd forgotten how to use your true powers, but one aspect of it still remains, Duo.  
  
What's that?   
  
Three-Leaf Clovers have control over technology and machinery. That Gundam of yours, Deathscythe? You're able to control it so well because of your power. So, if you could use your powers to their full potential, you could disarm or destroy an enemy's Mobile Suit by just looking at one.  
  
Honestly? That's awsome! I'll become the God of Death for real! A real sorceror! Wait 'till Heero and the others hear about this!  
  
Duo, I think it's best not to tell them. You see, my country may be top-secret, but it still has spies on the lookout for random Clovers outside its barriers. You must be careful, my dear friend.  
  
Oh, alright. Thanks, Suu.  
  
For what?  
  
For showing me the truth. I'll find my mother one day, and maybe we'll see each other again.  
  
Suu blushed sightly. Her green eyes looked up to meet his. Warm emotion welled up in her heart. I do hope so. I...  
  
Hm?  
  
I just wanted to say... I love you, Duo. I love you very much, my dear friend.  
  
I...Duo smiled at the beautiful, angelic girl in front of him. He came closer and embraced her in his arms. She sighed happily.  
As the light invaded the darkness, he whispered his last words to her.  
  
I love you too, Suu. Goodbye for now...  
  
And then Duo Maxwell woke up.  
  
"What a good dream," he murmured to himself, "I'll find her again, I'm sure of it."  
  
--------  
  
  
Suu woke up under a domed sky. A robotic rabbit came up to her white bed with a tea tray in his paws.  
  
"Good Morning, Suu," it chirped.  
  
Suu raised her frail hand up to the sky above her.   
  
"I just had a wonderful dream."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Whew! My first fanfic! I'd have to say it's a good first try for me, anyway. ^_^ Anyhoo, Clover belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha Publishing, and Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and all those other companies. I don't wn ay of the characters or terms, so balh blah blah... Please Review after you read this. I'd love to hear some of your comments! :) Ciao!  
  
  



End file.
